Wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication is now widespread as a wireless communication technology. In a system realized by a wireless LAN, TE (Terminal Equipment), which is a terminal for use in a wireless LAN, is able to connect with a network by way of wireless communication realized by a wireless LAN that is carried out with a wireless LAN base station.
In recent years, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) communication is receiving attention as a new wireless communication technology. WiMAX communication offers the advantage of extremely high speed with communication speeds of 20 Mbps and greater even though realized by wireless communication.
In addition, a base station has been recently proposed as a base station for wireless communication that is capable of switching among a plurality of communication methods, one example being a base station disclosed in Patent Document 1 that is capable of switching to either Wireless LAN communication or W-WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) communication.
According to current trends, it is believed there will be an increasing need in the wireless LAN base station described hereinabove for enabling switching to WiMAX communication that is carried out with a MS (Mobile Station) that is a WiMAX terminal.